My Leader Fansclub is a Mafia?
by aysila-chan
Summary: "Tolongg!..tolong!hiks."/"Bukannya ketemu Naruto, malah kejatuhan Bidadari" /"Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku"/Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai jatuh cinta pada ke-3 leader fanscubnya? padahal perempuan-perempuan tersebut adalah kepercayaan Mafia terkenal. dan lagi kalianlah target mereka...*Black Oleander*
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**chapter 1**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Sebuah mobil _lamborghini _ terpampang indah ditempat parkir Konoha High School, dari mobil tersebut keluar 3 anak _Adam_ yang sangat menghipnotiskan kaum _Hawa_.

"KYAAAAA!.. SASUKE-KUNN!"

"SAI-KUNN!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN"

"MEREKA TERLIHAT KEREN SEPERTI BIASANYA"

Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai dan Namikaze Naruto Ya.. , mereka bertigalah idola diKonoha. Tidak hanya wajah mereka yang menawan, mereka anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkaya diJepang dan diakui diseluruh Negara. _Uchiha Corp_, _Shimura Art_ dan _Namikaze Sport_ saling berkerja sama yang membuat perusahaan-perusahaan ini sangat Sukses dan terkenal diseluruh negeri.

Mereka juga memiliki fans club yang bernama '_Lovers SSN_'.

_Lovers SSN _diketuai oleh 3 gadis cantik yaitu Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyugga Hinata. Yang diketahui oleh anggota-anggota fans club _Lovers SSN_, ketiga gadis ini berasal dari keluarga kaya..

.

Namun..

.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui..

.

.

Mereka adalah kepercayaan Mafia terkejam se-jepang yang sangat diincar..

.

.

.

Yang bernama _**BLACK OLEANDER**_

_._

_._

_._

"**MY LEADER FANSCLUB IS A MAFIA ?"**

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : abal , OOC ,typo, bajakan,

ajaib~ , sesuatu bangett~

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun Tampann!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"I LOVE YOU SAI-KUN"

Teriakan dari _Lovers SSN_ menggeledar disepanjang koridor Konoha High School, siapa pun yang mendengar teriakan itu seakan berada diStadiun sepak bola yang baru saja roboh.

"ahh.. pagi-pagi udah pada semangat aja" ujar Sai kepada fans club-nya plus senyuman mautnya

"SELALU! KAN ADA SAI-KUN" jawab sang salah satu ketua _Lovers SSN_/ _Ino_. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku para fans clubnya mereka.

"yo.. _Teme, Yuk_ ke ruangan pribadi kita!, disini terlalu berisik" Sambil menutup kupingnya, Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sai yang dikerubutin oleh fans-fans mereka.

"hn"

.

.

.

"_girls_! Mereka sudah diruangan pribadinya, Semua kembali kekelas, jangan mengganggu pangeran kita!" Mendengar perintah dari Leader _soft pink_ _Lovers SSN_, mereka langsung berbalik, setelah bermenit-menit satu persatu anggota _Lovers SSN _kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing. Hingga hanya tersisa tiga gadis _'para Leader'_

_**TEEETTTT TEEETTTT**_

"sudah bel" ujar Ino memandang kearah asal suara tersebut yaitu gedung sekolah mereka

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ayo"Hinata hendak kembali kekelasnya

"baiklah, kalian nanti periksa CCTV yang kita pasang kemarin diruangan pribadi mereka, setelah itu buat laporan terbaru untuk _Tuan_" Perintah Sakura membuat Hinata yang sedang berjalan langsung berhenti seketika lalu menatap Sakura

"ha'i" jawab Ino dan Hinata bersamaan

"hari ini kita ke_Markas, _aku yang akan menghadap _Tuan_"

"Oke" Ino mengangguk-kan kepalanya

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan Sembunyi!"

.

"hey _Teme_! Mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto yang tadi sedang sibuk bermain PSP-nya melihat Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar

"kekantin" jawab Sasuke sambil membuka kunci pintu

"aku ikuttt! Aku mau Ramen! Ayo Sai kau juga ikut!" Naruto melempar PSP-nya asal lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Sai dan berlari kearah Sasuke, Sai pun mengikuti dibelakang Naruto. Tapi saat Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka pintu Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang berbincang membuat Mereka berhenti seketika.

"_Teme?_"

"Ssshtt!" Sasuke menutup mulut laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut

"_**...yang kita pasang kemarin diruangan pribadi mereka, setelah itu buat laporan terbaru untuk Tuan"**_

"_**ha'i"**_

"_**hari ini kita keMarkas, aku yang akan menghadap Tuan"**_

"_**Oke"**_

Samar-samar Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mendengar pembicaraan singkat yang sulit mereka mengerti, Naruto berontak lalu ia melepas tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya dan ia langsung mendorong pintu agar melihat perempuan yang tidak jelas itu.

"_**...chan Sembunyi!" **_sayang.. kalimat tersebut tidak didengar oleh mereka bertiga

**BRAAKK**

"Heeii! SIAPA KALIAN ?"Naruto menenggok kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian, namun nihil, ia tidak melihat seorang pun disekitarnya

"aneh.." Sai menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, matanya mencari sosok perempuan-perempuan misterius tersebut

"apa maksudnya ya?" tanya Naruto _kepo _

"Sudahlah" Sasuke yang terlihat cuek langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat binggung

"hahh.. yasudahlah biarkan saja" Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke, Sai melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah berjalan meninggalkannya segera ia berlari kearah kedua sahabatnya

**Krek**

Sai merasakan menginjak sesuatu, ia langsung menengok kebawah

"apa ini ? kalung ?" Sai mengangkat kalung berwarna perak berlambang bunga _Oleander _yang berwarna hitamtersebut

"milik siapa ini ?ah.. mungkin punya anggota _Lovers SSN_?" Sai langsung menaruh kalung tersebut dikantung celananya dan berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang sudah meninggalkannya.

**Hup**

"fyuhh...hampir saja.." Ino mengelak keringat yang menetes diwajah cantiknya

"untung saja Hinata mempelajari byakugan atau tidak kita sudah mati dibunuh oleh _Tuan_ karena ketahuan, Terimakasih Hinata" Sakura tersenyum kearah Hinata

"a..a itu b.. apa-apa kok Sakura-chan" Hinata tergagap senang karena keahliannya juga dibutuhkan

"oyy ayo kembali kekelas, kita sudah telat masuk kelas nih!" Ino menarik Sakura dan Hinata agar segera kekelas mereka

_**SKIP TIME**_

**-DIMARKAS BLACK **_**OLEANDER-**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Langkah ringan yang berasal dari kaki putih mulus menyelusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor. Langkah tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu ruangan yang besar berwarna coklat, perlahan sebuah tangan mungil terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut..**_

_**Tok..tok..tok.**_

"_**Masuk" Suara Baritone terdengar dari balik pintu **_

_**Krreekk..**_

_**Pintu besar tersebut berhasil dibuka oleh tangan mungil tersebut. Didalam ruangan terlihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap sedang terduduk di **__**Sisinggahan**__**nya yang mewah **_

"_**cherry.. akhirnya kau datang"**_

"_**Tuan..." seorang perempuan berambut soft pink yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membungkuk ke arah pria yang ia panggil 'Tuan'**_

"_**sudah kubilang cherry.. jika tidak ada siapa-siapa jangan memanggilku Tuan!"**_

"_**baiklah...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...Uchiha-sama"**_

.

.

.

**-CURHAT AUTHOR-**

**TERIMA KASIHH! Yang sudah mau membaca fic saya**

**Maap jika banyak typo, ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi**

**Kalo ada saran untuk kelanjutannya tolong review ya.. **

**Dan maap jika ada kesamaan cerita sama yang lain, ini hasil otak ku sendiri.. Suerr '.')v**

**Dimohon review yaa **


	2. Chapter 2 : Gerogi ?

**Aku mau berterima kasih untuk ke-11 orang pertama yang me-review fanfic pertama ku ini yaitu****:**** Light panda, Ravenpink, Itsuka ikabara, Blue-senpai, Jenny eun-chan, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Chi-chan Najiyah, Febri Feven, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Mushi kara-chan, Luca Marvell. Makasih semuanyaa.. **

Chapter 2

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Langkah ringan yang berasal dari kaki putih mulus menyelusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor. Langkah tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu ruangan yang besar berwarna coklat, perlahan sebuah tangan mungil terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut..**_

_**Tok..tok..tok.**_

"_**Masuk" Suara Baritone terdengar dari balik pintu **_

_**Krreekk..**_

_**Pintu besar tersebut berhasil dibuka oleh tangan mungil tersebut. Didalam ruangan terlihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap sedang terduduk di **__**Sisinggahan**__**nya yang mewah **_

"_**Cherry.. akhirnya kau datang"**_

"_**Tuan..." seorang perempuan berambut soft pink yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membungkuk ke arah pria yang ia panggil 'Tuan'**_

"_**Sudah kubilang cherry.. jika tidak ada siapa-siapa jangan memanggilku Tuan!"**_

"_**Baiklah...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...Uchiha-sama"**_

"**MY LEADER FANSCLUB IS A MAFIA ?"**

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : abal , OOC ,typo, bajakan,

ajaib~ , sesuatu bangett~

**-KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL-**

"Jidat, Bagaimana kemarin? _Tuan_ bicara apa? kita disuruh apa? laporanku bagaimana diterima tidak? Apa kau dimarahi?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Ino, sedangkan Sakura yang menerima pertanyaan dari Ino hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Haahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang

"Kenapa kau Jidat?" pertanyaan keluar lagi dari mulut munggil Ino

"Kita harus segera menyusun rencana" ujar Sakura menompang kepalanya

"Rencana untuk apa ?" Ino bertanya lagi

"Sekarang kita kekelas Hinata yuk" tampa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, Sakura langsung berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Yaa..Sakura dan Ino sekelas, sedangkan Hinata berbeda kelas dengan mereka berdua karena saat tes masuk sekolah (kalo murid baru biasanya ada tesnya kan?) Hinata nilainya sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sakura dan Ino, Hinata mendapatkan kelas XI-A Sosial dan Sakura, Ino mendapatkan kelas XI-B Sosial. Kalau Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai kelas XII

"JIDAT! Tungguin!" Ino pun mengejar Sakura yang sudah meninggalkannya

"Hinata!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh asal sumber suara tersebut

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan tumben kesini" Hinata melambaikan tangannya yang menunjukan agar Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya

"Iya, aku hanya bosen saja dari tadi Ino ngoceh mulu" ujar Sakura sambil duduk dikursi depan Hinata yang kosong sedangkan Ino disebelah Hinata

"Aku kan hanya khawatir kau dimarahi oleh _Tuan_" Ino mengerucutkan mulutnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"Oh iya, gimana kemarin Sakura-chan? Apa _Tuan_ menyuruh sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya ke-Sakura, dan lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Nanti kita bicarakan pas Istirahat ya.. kumpul diatap Sekolah" pintah Sakura sambil menompang kepalanya, Hinata hanya menganggu

"Tuh kan Hinata-chan! Jidat membuatku penasaran!" Ino menunjuk Sakura sambil ber-acting menjadi anak kecil yang mengadu kepada ibunya

"Berisik kau pig!" ujar Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino

"HUAA...Maammaa" Ino pura-pura menangis sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata tanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua Sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut

"KYAA..SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! SAI-KUN!"

"I LOVE SSN!"

"KYAAA...GANTENG BANGET"

Teriakan-teriakan tersebut terdengar, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata langsung menolehkan kepala kearah Jendela yang memperlihatkan 3 pria sedang berjalan dikoridor dibelakang mereka banyak perempuan-perempuan yang mengikutinya

"A..apa kita harus kesana?" tanya Hinata menunjuk kearah jendela

"Ahh.. malas bangett" Sakura langsung memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain, ya.. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya enggan untuk mengidolakan ke-3 pria tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, agar mudah mendapatkan informasi ke-3 pria itu mereka harus menjadi fans Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Eh ternyata mereka bertiga yang dipilih menjadi leader-leader fansclub _Lovers SSN_ karena dikira sangat _fanatik_ dengan ke-3 pria tersebut.

"Hey Jidat! Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka bertiga(Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai) tampan juga ya" ujar Ino sambil berbisik ke Sakura.

"eewwhh.. lihat aja tampang mereka yang satu rambutnya kayak Pantat Ayam, yang satu kulitnya kayak Mayat dan yang satu lagi tampangnya kayak rubah" Sakura langsung merinding membayangkan ke-3 laki-laki tersebut.

Iya.. Sakura sangat membenci seorang pria, sewaktu Sakura masih kecil ia dan ibunya diusir oleh pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga Haruno dan Ibunya tidak memiliki perkerjaan membuat mereka harus menjadi gelandangan. Tetapi pada saat itu Sakura dan Ibunya bertemu dengan seseorang (yang menjadi _Tuan_nya sekarang) yang termengajak mereka berdua untuk tinggal ditempatnya, dengan syarat Sakura harus membantunya berkerja, Ibu Sakura langsung meng-iyakan. Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal dirumah orang tersebut, Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba kena Serangan Jantung membuatnya Koma selama 1 bulan dan akhirnya meninggal. Semenjak itu Sakura berlatih dengan keras agar tidak kalah dengan pria dan setelah beberapa tahun kemudian ia bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Ra..Sak..SAKURA!" tegur Ino melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Ah.. iya?" Sakura kaget mendengar suara Cempreng Ino menggelegar ditelinganya

"Mikirin apa sih? Ayo kembali kekelas, udah bel nih" Ino menarik tangan Sakura

"Iya, bye-bye Hinata" ujar Sakura melambaikan tangan ke-Hinata dan Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

**=SKIP TIME=**

**DIATAP SEKOLAH SAKURA-INO-HINATA**

"Huuhh..kemana sih Hinata lama banget" gerutu Sakura menunggu salah satu sahabatnya yang belum datang, Ino hanya menghela nafas

"Bentar lagi juga datang" Ino menenangkan Sakura, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan datanglah Manusia berambut Indigo.. Akhirnya

"Go..gomen" Hinata langsung tertunduk melihat Sakura menatapnya garang

"Ahh.. yasudahlah, jangan diulangi lagi Hinata!" Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah

"Ayo Sakura mulai saja" Sakura mengangguk mendengar perintah Ino

"Oke, Kemarin aku menghadap _Tuan_, dia bilang kita sudah harus menyusun rencana untuk menangkap ketiga pria tersebut, terserah mau seperti apa rencananya asal kita harus menangkap ketiga pria tersebut hidup-hidup dan membawanya ke _Tuan_" ucap Sakura to the point

"Apa kalian punya ide tentang itu?" tambahnya lagi

"Aku punya! Bagaimana kalau kita undang mereka bertiga untuk mendatangi acara sekolah disebuah gedung, jika sudah begitu tinggal kita tangkap" Ujar Ino semangat atas ide cemerlangnya itu

"Ta..Tapi menurutku nanti ketahuan kalau itu bukan acara sekolah, Ma..Masa acara sekolah yang mengundang kita harusnya kan Guru" ujar Hinata membuat Ino kembali lesu

"Kalau acara ulang tahun? Atau acara Club saja?" saran Sakura, Ino hanya mengangguk

"Nanti kalau mereka bertanya kepada teman yang lain bagaimana ?" ujar Hinata, dan keadaan hening seketika. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"apa kita mau tangkap langsung" Ino akhirnya mengeluarkan ide terbodohnya

"Gila kau! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu secara terencana! jangan terlalu gegabah!" Ino mengangguk lesu dimarahi Sakura

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan saja hari ini, besok baru kita kerahkan ide-ide kita" Saran Hinata prihatin melihat kedua Sahabatnya berpikir keras untuk meyusun rencana.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus tetap pantau mereka dari CCTV" Ino dan Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"kekantin yuk! Laper nih" ujar Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Dasar perut karet" ledek Ino "Biarin" balas Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari ketangga penghubung lantai 3 dengan atap sekolah diikutin oleh kedua Sahabatnya.

**DIRUANGAN PRIBADI SASUKE-SAI-NARUTO**

Kini ketiga pria tampan sedang terduduk termenung dikesunyian (#eaaa dikesunyian?) mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri

"Ahh.. hidupku sangat membosannkan" akhirnya helahan Naruto memecahkan keheningan

"hn"

"Setiap hari kejadianya sama saja"

"hn"

"Dikerubuti Fans, ngobrol sama temen, main bola"

"hn"

"sekali lagi kau berkata 'hn', ku hajar kau _Teme_"

"hn"

"Grrhh" geram Naruto ingin menonjok Sasuke

"Hey! Sudahlah kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Sai akhirnya membuka suara untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya ini

"Cih.. hari ini aku tidur disini saja, bosen dirumah" ujar Naruto kembali duduk ditampatnya semula. Diruangan pribadi mereka terdapat 3 kamar tidur yang dilengkapi kamarmandi, memang lebih pantas disebut rumah pribadi dibandingkan ruangan pribadi.

"Kau yakin Naruto ?" tanya Sai tidak yakin dengan perkataan Naruto

"Yap! Memangnya kenapa ?"Sai hanya menatap Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil melintas dpikiran Sai

"kau tidak tau? Katanya ada mitos disekolah ini loh" ujar Sai dengan tatapan yang tajam

"hah?" Naruto sudah memikirkan hal-hal mengerika dipikirannya, Sasuke pun kelihatannya tertarik yang dibicarakan Sai

"Iya.. katanya jika sudah lewat jam 10 malam dari gudang sekolah akan keluar sesosok perempuan bertubuh hitam dan berambut panjang akan mengelilingi sekolah ini" ucap Sai 'sok' serius, tetapi sebenarnya Sai ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah kedua Sahabatnya itu

"K..kau bohong Sai!" ujar Naruto, bandanya sudah merinding merasakan aura-aura negatif

"kau tidak percaya ? coba saja sendiri, palingan saat kau tidur 'dia' bakal ada disamping-mu. katanya dia juga suka mengambil tumbal dari orang-orang disekolah ini, jika sudah lewat jam 10 malam dan masih ada orang, 'dia' akan membawa orang tersebut kegudangnya"

"La..lalu apa yang 'dia' lakukan ?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau, tidak ada orang yang tau" 'ialah tidak ada yang tahu, orang karanganku sendiri hihihi' inner Sai tertawa sendiri

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku tidak jadi" akhirnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur disekolah

"Kau percaya saja perkataan Sai, dasar _Dobe_" ledek Sasuke

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa! Dari pada aku digeret kegudang trus aku dimakan oleh hantu itu" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi mereka ber-3

"hn"

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup bergema diruangan

"Pffhh...GHAAAHHHAhahhahahhh" Tawa Sai berbahak-bahak setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Hn, kau berlebihan Sai" ujar Sasuke mengomentari tawa Sai yang terlalu berlebihan

"Kau lihat wajah Naruto tadi? Itu sangat lucu! Hhahahah" Sai tertawa lagi

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya ceritamu, Sai" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disofa

"Hahahah.. Sudah ah, aku mau menyusul Naruto,bye Saskey!" Sai berlari kearah pintu dan keluar menyusul Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya

"Hahh.." Sasuke mendesah pelan, matanya menatap jendela yang berada di depannya yang menghadap ketaman belakang, dari jendela tersebut terlihat sedang membikai pohon sakura yang bermekaran karena sekarang musim semi. Melihat bunga sakura ia teringat sesuatu, tetapi ia lupa dan ia langsung menepis pikirannya karena tidak mau terlalu lama memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Sakura itu sangat cantik" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri,lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NaruHina_**

**Naruto POV**

Ah! Menyebalkan sekali si Sai itu, menceritakan hal seram saat aku berniat untuk tidur disekolah. Bukannya takut sama hantu, hanya saja aku gak suka sama cerita-cerita seram kayak gitu.. hal itu membuatku merinding sendiri.

"OYY.. NARUTO MAU IKUT MAIN BOLA GAK? KITA KEKURANGAN ORANG NIH!" aku tersentak mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari lapangan, aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah lapangan disana ada Kiba yang sedang melambaikan tanggan kearahku

"OKE AKU IKUT!" ucapku sambil teriak agar Kiba mendengar suaraku dan segera aku berlari kerarah lapangan dan bermain bola.

Tapi saat aku bermain bola, tidak tahu kenapa Timku yang kalah padahal baru pertama kali aku kalah dalam pertandingan, apa gara-gara Sai menceritakan tentang Hantu jadinya sekarang hatiku tidak tenang.

Bungg

PRANGGG

"Kyaaa"

"Cih!..Hei! Naruto kau kenapa sih? Lihat! kaca gudangkan jadi pecah gara-gara kau tendang asal-asalan, gih sana kau ambil bolanya!" perintah Kiba kepadaku, Aku sendikit kaget mendengar kata 'gudang'

"A..apa? gudang? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Kiba menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek

"Heii kau takut ya..? takku sangka anak dari _Namikaze sport_ takut pada 'sesuatu' yang ada di'gudang'" ejek Kiba, tidak mau merasa harga diri keluargaku tercoreng, aku pun langsung berlari kearah ujung gedung sekolah dan berhenti didepan pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka.

'ASTAGAA!' aku melihah sesuatu dipojong gudang, rambutnya panjang hitam, kulitnya putih pucat dan sedang berjongkok menutupi telinganya

"Tolong..tolong aku" ujarnya sedikit memelas, jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat, aku merasakan kakiku sudah melemas.

"Naruto-kun!" setelah aku mendengar suara merdu tersebut, mataku mulai memudar dan akhirnya akupun jatuh pingsan.

**End Naruto Pov**

**Hinata Pov**

ARRGGHH... dasar tua bangka, jika saja dia bukan guruku pasti sudah ku patahkan semua tulangnya. Berani sekali dia menyuruhku menaruh barang-barang bekas ini kegudang.

'Itu kan Gudangnya?' tanya ku pada diriku sendiri, aku berjalan kearah gudang sambil membawa barang-barang bekas yang ada diLab. Kubuka pintu usang tersebut, mataku menjelajahi ruangan yang sedikit gelap dan kotor.

"Kutaruh mana ya? Ah pojok sana saja deh" aku pun masuk kegudang hendak menaruh barang-barang yang ku bawa

PRANGGG

"Kyaaa" aku berteriak kaget mendengar suara kaca pecah. Tubuhku mendadak menjadi kaku, dan tampa sadar aku jadi teringat kejadian masalaluku yang merenggut keluargaku akibat tabrakan, hanya aku yang selamat dalam kecelakan tersebut, karena aku dilindungi oleh ayah dan ibuku. Saat itu aku langsung keluar dari mobilku yang sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan api dari bagian belakang mobil dan berusaha mencari bantuan.

"Tolongg!..tolong!hiks.."aku ingat, waktu itu aku berteriak sambil menangis, tetapi naas didaerah sana penduduknya sangat jarang dan akupun hanya dapat menangis menatap mobil dan kelurgaku terbakar.

"Tolong..tolong aku" ujarku sambil berjongkok menutup telinga, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Aku sudah berjanji pada _tuan _tidak akan mengingatnya.

Bruk' aku mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh, aku mencari sesuatu disekitar gudang yang terjatuh. Mataku membelalak melihat seseorang sedang tertidur berada didepan pintu, aku mengenalnya aku sangat mengenal siapa orang yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya didepan pintu.

"Naruto-kun!"

**End Hinata Pov**

**Normal Pov**

"Naruto-kun! Kau sudah sadar" ujar Hinata melihat Naruto sudah membukakan matanya

"Grrh..kepalaku" Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk, matanya menjelajahi ruangan dan ia langsung tahu jika ia berada di ruang UKS, Hinata memberikan teh hangat untuknya dan langsung diteguk habis.

"Terima kasih" Naruto menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Hinata

"Sama-sama" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menerima gelas kosong tersebut, Naruto melihat senyum Hinata yang sangat manis jadi gerogi sendiri

"Em..anu.. kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto gerogi sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Oh.. itu kau tadi pingsan digudang" jawab Hinata sambil mencuci gelas tadi. Naruto langsung malu, mengingat ia pingsan cuma gara-gara melihat hantu.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa kau disini bersamaku?" tanya Naruto lagi, Hinata mengelap tanganya yang basah lalu berjalan kearah kasur yang diduduki Naruto

"Hyuga Hinata" ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan tersenyum. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah melihat Hinata tersenyum lagi kearahnya.

"Eh..i..iya, aku Namikaze Naruto" Naruto membalas jabatan dari Hinata, ia yang merasakan lembutnya tangan Hinata-pun terasa tidak mau melepaskan tangan mungil tersebut.

"err.. Naruto-kun, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku" ujar Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat perbuatan Naruto yang tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya

"Eh? I..iya" akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dari genggamannya dan sekarang suasana canggung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**_SaIno_**

"Dimana sih Naruto? Kata Kiba dia lagi ngambil bola?" tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri, sejak ia menceritakan tentang hantu gudang ia tidak melihat Naruto lagi

'Apa mungkin ia telah digeret kegudang oleh hantu itu?' pikir Sai, tapi langsung ia tepis pikirannya, kan cerita hantu itu hanya karangannya sendiri.

'mungkin ia dikelas' Sai langsung berlari kearah koridor tangga, saat ia ingin berbelok ia malah ditabrak oleh orang yang membawa setumpuk buku dan buku-buku tersebut berserakan dilantai tangga.

Sai terkaget melihat seorang perempuan sedang terlihat panik sambil memungut buku-buku yang tergeletak(?) tak berdaya tersebut. Ia memandang perempuan ber-rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu, perempuan tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sai yang sedang bengong menatapnya dan kerena itu Sai dapat melihat wajah cantik tidak ada luka atau cacat sedikit pun, hidung mancung dan mata biru jernih milik perempuan itu.

"Heii kau! Bukannya nolongin! Malah bengong ditempat!"Ino marah memandang pria yang menabraknya tadi, Sai langsung tersadar dari bongongnya langsung membantu Ino memungut buku-buku dilantai.

"Bukannya ketemu Naruto, malah kejatuhan Bidadari" ujar Sai pelan, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Ino.

"Eeehh?" wajah Ino langsung memerah mendegar ucapan Sai.

Sai pun sadar tadi ia keceplosan ngomong, dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan putihnya, wajahnya pun tak kalah merah dari wajah Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

**_SasuSaku_**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya tadi, karena merasa ada sesuatu didalam perutnya yang meraung-raung. Sadar ia sedang lapar, Sasuke langsung keluar dari markas dan berjalan kekantin. Diperjalanan kekantin banyak perempuan-perempuan meneriaki namanya dan ada juga yang memandangnya kagum, tetapi ia tetap menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap terlihat_ cool._

Setelah membeli makanan dan memakannya, ia ingin kembali kemarkasnya untuk melanjuti tidurnya tadi, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu dan berjalan kearah tamanbelakang berniat menenangkan diri saja dibandingkan tidur lagi.

Sesampainya ditaman belakang, Sasuke hanya berdiri sambil memejamkan mata merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulitnya wajahnya.

"Ino!Hinata!..eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke langsung membuka matanya menatap seorang perempuan yang telah mengganggunya.

"Hn" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, ia melihat warna rambut milik perempuan tersebut _'Pink?'_

"Hai Sasuke-kun, aku Haruno Sakura" Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke, tetapi tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke dan langsung ia tarik kembali tangannya

"err.. Sasuke-kun kau lihat Ino dan Hinata tidak? Tadi aku berniat mengajaknya kekantin tapi mereka keburu menghilang"tanya Sakura mantap, tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menobatkan Sakura sebagai orang terbodoh kedua dalam hidupnya setelah Naruto, padahal sudah jelas sekali ia tidak kenal siapa itu Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau menggelikan"ujar Sasuke masih dengan tatapan tajamnya keSakura

"A..apa?" Sakura sedikit sakit hati karena perkataan Sasuke

"Bodoh?" ujar Sasuke menghina Sakura lagi

"A..apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit menahan emosinya, sebenarnya Sakura itu paling sulit mengendalikan emosinya.

"Bilang saja kau kesini untuk menggodaku"jawab Sasuke

"Hah? tidak!" bantah Sakura dan sekarang ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan milik Sasuke yang menatapnya seperti orang jijik dan telah menginanya tampa tau apa-apa tentang dirinya.

"Kau sama saja dengan wanita-wanita lain, hanya menghincar hartaku" Wajah Sakura sudah memerah emosi,

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengincar hartamu tetapi ia mengincar nyawamu, Sasuke.

Cukup sudah Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan cacian Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Baiklah kau menganggapku begitu, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku yang mengelikan, bodoh dan murahan"ujar Sakura tersenyum manis padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang mencaci dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke-Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

**BUG**

"Akh! Apa-apan kau! Bukannya terima kasih aku sudah memaafkanmu" geram Sasuke

"**Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku**" ucap Sakura menekan setiap kalimatnya. Dari matanya Sasuke dapat melihat aura kebencian yang besar,

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjatuh akibat bogemannya yang sangat keras.

"Cih" Sasuke menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, tadi ia berfikir Sakura akan menangis seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang pernah ia caci, tetapi Sakura berbeda. Ia memandang kepergian Sakura hingga akhirnya Sakura hilang dibelokan.

"Pertama kali aku dihajar perempuan" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**_author_**

**Gimana-gimanaa ? lumayan kannn? Aku suka banget bagian SaIno..**

**Maap untuk bagian Sasusaku karena masih ada perselisihan**

**Aku mau minta saran dongg.. flasbacknya Ino mau kayak gimana ? kalau yang punya Ide mohon direview, terima kasih**

**Light panda : THANK YOU dep-depp.. kau juga lancutin fanficmu yang "to die" jangan gantung lama-lama.. review lagi ya depp**

**Ravenpink : Thanks yaa.. nanti kalau pengen tau siapa 'Uchiha-sama' nanti diending-endingan baru aku keluarin karakternya, kalau punya ide ato ispirasi bagi-bagi ya Review lagii yap..**

**Itsuka ikabara : Makasih fanfic pertama ku dibilang menarikk.. Review lagi ya..**

**Blue-senpai : iya senpai!hihi,, Review lagi ya senpai... **

**Jenny eun-chan : yang chap 2 udah panjangan belum senpai? Kalo kurang panjang kasih tau aku ya... biar ku usahaan in biar lebih panjang, makasih.. Review lagii ya..**

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : Makasih ya.. kalau punya saran yang bagus buat ff ini kasih tau **

**Chi-chan Najiyah : Terima kasihhh... Chi-chan kalau ada saran tolong review yapp.. Makasihh**

**Febri Feven : Iya aku usahain biar terus cepet sarannya yaa. review lagi Makasihh**

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : maap ya yang chap pertama agak binggungin heheh.. aku masih baru jadi agak susah bikin kalimatnya. Saranya please.. Makasihhh**

**Mushi kara-chan : Terima kasih sarannya.. di Chap kedua ucah ku betulin nihh.. mohon sarannya lagi ya senpai..**

**Luca Marvell : nanti ku kasih tau siapa uchiha-sama nya dipas ending-endinggg hihihih... mohon sarannya.. Makasihh... **


End file.
